To Fight and To Love
by ThoughtsInTheWind
Summary: Eric and Sookie join together to outwit the Authority. Embarking on a path filled with danger, the two meet important allies, fight important enemies and confront the love that still burns strong within their hearts. This is the sequel to Fight For You.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this author's note! **This picks up three days after Eric gets Sookie's letter. Oh, and Tara doesn't really fit too much into this story, so I've axed her via her whole stupid _tan machine suicide_ attempt, but Sookie doesn't know. Eric does know about Tara and Debbie though, because Pam told him all about it already. Creative license.

Alright, the story's here, after five fucking rewrites and more than 20 days of work to write the whole frigging thing. Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer time! **I do not own the characters in this story. Only the plot is mine, along with any original characters I may introduce. Everything is the property of Charlaine Harris, HBO and Alan Ball. Disclaimer applies to this entire story.

* * *

Eric's POV

Going to Sookie was an exercise in dimness. Every step I took to her porch was like a sun ray getting dimmed by the boughs of a tree. In some ways, that was born of our separation, a remembrance of her words on that agonizing night with Bill.

In my amnesia, I had thought of her as the sun - now that we weren't really together by any means, that sun was now dimmed by the shadows of disjointedness.

Even so, I still took each measured step to her door. My hand rose up and knocked twice on the wood, while my eyes scanned her property out of sheer habituation. My fiery Stackhouse and I had made a deal to meet at eight, and my internal clock told me that I'd arrived a hundred and twenty seconds early. Points for me.

Five seconds barely passed before she was opening the door with a smile on her face.

"How I've missed your smile," I whispered to myself as I saw her, leaning in for a stolen kiss on the cheek. Given the precarious nature of this meeting, I simply didn't want to overstep.

"Come on in," she said, stepping aside so I could enter her house.

Immediately upon entering, I was assaulted with the memories and the history, of the place. It was like coming home in more ways than one. Quite against my own wishes, I found myself pulling Sookie towards my body.

The ensuing comfort was too welcome to be complained about. Much to my own benefit and surprise, she didn't pull away at all.

Nuzzling her hair, I whispered an apology, just loud enough for her to hear. "I don't mean to be this forward, I swear to you, but I cannot resist any longer. You've been gone too long."

At my own words, I found myself counting the days that she'd been gone. In the scheme of things, it wasn't a great length of time, but I'd felt our separation too acutely to find any solace. Thankfully, our closeness was a balm to the wounds we both had suffered.

For my part, our connection by blood alerted me to her emotions. On the outside, Sookie was fine. On the inside, I could feel her taking much comfort from my sudden gesture, as it were. I didn't really mind, so I let her. In the silence of her foyer, we just stood for a while, my nose nuzzling her hair and her mouth making sounds of comfort and approval.

Even with the rather stiff set of her body, my suddenness had a better result than I would have ever expected. But then, as with all good things, our mutual seeking of comfort eventually came to an end. Of course I was reluctant to let her go.

For a moment, kissing her senseless seemed more viable than actually talking about our present problems. Sure as hell, it would be more pleasurable than speaking of the Authority, or of Russell Edgington. Even so, I knew it would be a fleeting source of satisfaction that offered no lasting happiness. Better to just face the damned problem instead of hiding in the shadows like a mouse.

"Shall we talk?" I asked her.

"We shall." She pointed to the living room. "Get yourself comfy and I'll be back with your True Blood soon enough."

I shook my head. "I am not hungry," I told Sookie. "At least, not for that vile substance. I would rather have you, if you are offering?"

"Not on your life. Or death. Whatever."

"Point taken." I pointed to the exact same place she did. "We must talk."

"We're not even in the living room yet, Eric."

I carried her all of a sudden, speeding away to set her down on the armchair I knew she liked. "Easily remedied as you can see," I told her. I settled on the chair right across. "Does your offer to fight still stand?"

"Of course it does. Like I told you, I'm tired of running. I mean, with Debbie and Tara, I'm just tired of all this shit. I'm facing this head on."

Hearing her speak of her friend and that were-bitch Pelt caused a bit of alarm on my end. I already knew. Carefully studying her face, I asked her, "What are you talking about? What of Debbie and that friend of yours?" I was lying about my lack of knowledge, blatantly.

My question had her back-tracking quick enough. "It's nothing, Eric."

"Bullshit." I leaned in closer to let her feel the full weight of my stare, satisfied with the way she flinched at the closeness. "I can read your face, Sookie. You are evading me."

"Am not."

I needed her honesty. After all, maybe my child had left certain details out regarding the whole Debbie-Tara debacle. "How am I to protect in the midst of what is to come if you insist on hiding things from me?" I went over to sit next to her. "Dear one, I must know what happened. I cannot protect you if I know nothing of what you need from me."

"Eric, I appreciate it, okay?" For a moment, I was distracted by the softness of her hand on my cheek. "But please, just let it go."

I cradled her face in my hands, our faces so close they were almost touching. "I cannot let it go, my Sookie. You are already more agitated, so this is most likely something of significance. I need to know, especially now."

Another lie, but she needed to learn to share things if this whole _defeat-the-Authority _thing was going to succeed.

"Why are you so pushy?"

"Stubborn girl." I kissed her forehead, and then her lips, very lightly. "I must know because I love you, and I will not break my promise to protect you as well." It was true. I was no oath-breaker.

She was debating, I could see that much. Her eyes were filled with the uncertainty and fear of telling me. Judging just by the set of her face and the sudden increase in her heart rate, I knew she was worried about my reaction.

I had no idea why though, it wasn't as if I was a stranger to death or something. Sure, I did live as a monk one time, but then the blood from the nuns did prove surprisingly good.

When she finally spoke, it was so fast I wouldn't have caught it if I were human. "I killed Debbie Pelt because she shot Tara and now I'm still in denial, plus Tara's now a vampire." She slowed down. "I'm not okay. I'm still reeling inside."

She went still, as if reliving the entire ordeal. I went into survival mode. "Where is Pelt's body?" Pam had neglected to tell me that.

"It's been disposed of. I'm afraid of the police though."

"Don't be. I'll take care of it if it comes up. Any further shockers you need to tell me?" I didn't comment that I already knew of what happened to that friend of hers, nor the fact that she was already a finally-dead vampire. I would cross that bridge when it came.

Sookie shook her head, so I enveloped her in a hug. She was surprised, but didn't resist. "I do not care much for the death of your friend, but I have known what loss and grief can be like. I am here for you."

My feisty yet frail girl burrowed deeper into our embrace. The close contact calmed me as nothing else did. It filled me with a sense of comfort and belonging that I was sure I had no right to feel, but I didn't care one bit. Sookie was no longer mine, but in this moment, it felt as if that were untrue.

We stayed like that for the longest time, until she finally broke away, saying, "Thank you for that, Eric. I didn't expect you to care, but I'm glad you did."

"Anytime," I said. "Can we move on to the plans against the Authority now?" I didn't know any other topic to move on to. I couldn't very well tell her about Nora and my indiscretions. At least, not yet. If I did, I'd get thrown out, I was sure.

"You have something in mind, Viking? You just spaced out on me there."

"Ah yes, sorry." I composed myself. "To simplify things, all of us are in search and destroy mode. I have every possible resource attuned to finding Russell Edgington, as well as finding out who released him."

"What's happening on the Authority's end?"

"They have already tried to plant bugs inside my office at Fangtasia, to no avail. Pam routinely sweeps the bar for such things. They have issued an ultimatum though, which is actually more of a reminder that our lives are at stake."

I couldn't even bring myself to laugh at the pun. Sookie said, "How exactly do you plan to win this entire thing? From the limited things I know, the Authority is crazy-powerful."

"It is, yes. That success is owed to the brains of the chancellors. Even so, there is in-fighting and more than a few instances of rebellion already. We can use that to our advantage."

"But aren't they old? Surely if they head the Authority, they must be big names among your kind, right?"

Her natural logic pleased me. I said, "Politically they are, but age isn't necessarily on their side. Roman is only 500, while Chancellors Rosalyn and Alexander are around the same range. Dieter, Salome and Kibwe are another matter though. We need to deal with those three from a careful standpoint or we _will_ lose."

"I wish Godric was here."

My heart constricted with her words. The loss of my maker was still a gaping hole in my chest, a chasm of pain that continued to exist inside me. Sookie sensed my agitation and immediately apologized for her supposed tactlessness.

I forgave her. "I wish he was here too. He would have been much help. There is another source, but we cannot count on that as of yet."

"Really? Who? What source?"

"Our source is a she. And she is exceedingly volatile, very elite and hard to get on your side. We cannot count on her, as I said. Not at this point."

Sookie seemed satisfied enough by my answer. Scratching her jaw once, she said, "So, what about my end of the bargain? What do I do to help?"

"Your value lies not only in your telepathy, but also your attitude. Like I told you, Fairy Sookie is a staunch survivalist. It would do us all much good to let her out. At least, try to let her out more often. We need her."

"I can try," she said. "Any specific tasks though?"

"You seem eager," I teased.

"This is as much about saving my ass as it is about yours." A smile went on my face when she didn't mention Bill, but I old her to continue. "So," she said, "I need to let out Fairy Sookie a bit more and go all warrior-princess on all this."

"Very good." I paused to think about what I was going to say next. I wasn't sure if Sookie would balk or accept. I anticipated the former.

"You spaced out again. Something's up with you tonight." Oh, she knew me so well.

"Well, this is an important thing to say." I locked eyes with her. "Will you go with me to Europe, Sookie?"

"What?" Her face was an odd mix of surprise and indignation.

I tried to cover all my bases and think of all the possible ways to convince her. "Many of the oldest vampires in the world reside on that continent. If we are to even hope for success, we will need to go where the resources are."

"I can't just leave! Tara is still out there!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her of the lies I'd just perpetuated. Pam had reported the idiot youngster's suicide via the tanning machine, and I cared nothing of it. For one, the Tara wouldn't have served my bloodline well, nor was she even accepting of the vampire race. In the end, she was a liability, so her death was a good thing for me.

I opted for deflection. "Sookie, you promised to fight with me."

"I did, and I still am, but you know going to Europe isn't a choice right now."

"It is not _a _choice. It is _the _choice we need to make if we desire survival. Only ancient ones would possibly be able to stand against the Authority, and this country has virtually no vampires who fit that qualification. Do you want us all to die?"

"Eric, don't put this all on me."

"I'm not, dear one. I'm just making you aware of the stakes. If we do not proactively seek out my allies, we will all be destroyed. I will die, and so will Bill. In the event of our true deaths, the Authority will get wind of your talents. That's a life you would not want, and I don't wish servitude on you."

That seemed to get her attention, so I continued with the scenarios. If scaring her was what secured her agreement, then I was happy to paint all possible worst-case situations. Knowing the Authority, my scenarios were close to the truth anyway.

By the end of my speech, Sookie was trembling slightly in fear, and her eyes were beginning to glisten with her unshed tears.

It was time for damage control. Speaking soothingly, I said, "I don't wish for you to cower in fear, merely to make the right choice. Our survival depends on you and I being willing to make hard choices, and this is one of them. For you, at least."

"What about Bill? Has he got no say in your plan?"

"I have _no_ enduring interest in the survival of Bill Compton. He is of no use when it comes to planning, neither does he bring much to the table in a fight. The vampires I know are far above his status and would never care about him anyway. He matters little."

Sookie resigned herself to what I said, evidently unable to provide any rebuttal. What could Compton provide anyway, besides a few resources granted by his kingship? Nothing. I would need to handle this my way, and we both knew it.

"I should have known you'd never include him," she said, with a hint of sadness. "Eric, is there really no other alternative except going to Europe?"

"It is imperative," I said. "I have more allies there than here, and Pam can deal with the Authority's efforts to have me tracked. She is capable of managing all that happens in America."

It was true. I trusted no one more than I trusted Pamela, and I knew I still had a lot to make up for. She would be more than able to take care of things while Sookie and I worked in Europe to secure support.

Many long moments passed before the current target of my persuasion spoke. Luckily, her words were what I hoped for. "If there's really no other choice, then it looks like we have to go. You promise Jason will be perfectly safe here?"

"I will arrange round-the-clock security for him, if you wish it. Call the shifter too. Tell him you need time off work and that I will provide replacements."

"How long should I ask for?"

"Indefinitely." Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't push the issue. She did as I asked and told Merlotte of the fact that she needed time off. I listened in and he let her have it, just as I expected. Fucking gentle oaf that he was, he wasn't able to resist Sookie at all.

Finally, I said, "I just want to be clear on this. Are you agreeing to go, dear one?"

"Uh, yes? I just told you that."

"Well, that's good. I just wanted to ensure your consent one last time." Without another word, I carried her off at vampire speed to my Corvette. She shrieked the whole way, but I had her buckled in pretty quickly. I even managed to lock her front door on my way out.

"Eric, what the hell?"

"You consented, right? No time like the present, dearest. We're leaving right now."

Before she could protest, I was already backing out of her driveway. Soon enough, we were on the road to Shreveport, preparing ourselves to go to Europe. It was the one continent that would help save our perpetually-endangered lives.

At least we could go sight-see as we worked, and I would finally get to breathe in the Stockholm air I missed so very much.

* * *

**Another note! **So, that's the first chap. I wrote and rewrote this entire story so goddamn much, which is why it took so long. As of this writing, this chapter version is the sixth. Crazy. Anyhow, posting schedule will be every two days, alright? Next chap is in Sookie's POV. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **Welcome to the second chapter of TFTL which is posted right on schedule. We'll be taking the flight from our favorite telepath's POV, but because they're not together by any means, there isn't any mile-high action just yet. Only a bit of certain uh, stuff.

**To LostInSpace33 - never fear! Lots of lemon products are to come.**

* * *

Sookie's POV

Most of the drive to Shreveport Regional Airport consisted of me trying to come to terms with Eric's clear enthusiasm for leaving. I contemplated jumping out of the car quite a few times during the first two minutes, but I knew that would grind my face on the road once I landed. So, in lieu of making a break for it, I stayed belted to the Corvette seat with a grim look on my face.

He just couldn't resist making banter.

"Do you have any places you want to visit while we're there?" he said.

"This isn't a vacation Eric, this is work." I looked at him and he glanced back once, still focused on driving.

He slowed down and turned his head. It bore the lewdest freaking smirk I'd ever seen him display. "You know," he said, "it doesn't have to be all work. We can play too. It's not as if we haven't done _that_ before." His eyebrows were going wild.

I didn't know how to respond to that without arousing his natural competitiveness, so I just shut up to maintain my remaining sanity. Here I was, going off to Europe having told no one. Real smart, Sookie Stackhouse. At least, with the speedometer steadily running at 75 miles per hour, it wasn't too much of a long journey left anyway.

In the relative darkness of the road, sitting as I was in Eric's car, I couldn't help but think of what awaited us on a different continent.

* * *

"Eric, I don't have clothes!"

"Yes you do, Sookie," he said, as we were going into the private hangar. "If you didn't, we would be in a bed, not here." His voice was a low whisper that sent tingles up my spine.

I tried to keep from exploding. "You know what I mean!"

He didn't care one bit about my problems - he just dismissed them with a shrug as we kept walking to the aircraft. It was the size of a commercial plane, and Eric told me it was an Airbus. Now, I didn't really know much about aircraft, but it certainly was a bus of a plane, filling up most of the hangar space.

"Good evening Mr. Northman," a bubbly stewardess said. "Good evening as well, miss."

I smiled politely and Eric just nodded. He said, "I expect the plane is stocked, correct?"

"Of course sir," Ms. Bubbly said. "In keeping with your instructions, there is food, clothing and full-service flight staff on board. Your travel coffin is also secured and loaded, while the bedroom area has light protection."

Oh, that meant they knew what he was. It certainly took a load off my shoulders, since I was expecting that we had to pretend we were human. I also breathed easier with the announcement that for-human amenities were on board.

Eric continued speaking. "Make sure appropriate clothing is prepared at our destination, along with a car."

"Yes, Mr. Northman." I didn't have one idea where our destination was.

Ms. Bubbly's words of assent were the last spoken until we were in the air and buckled in our seats. Just from the interior, the plane was obviously expensive and obviously his, as suggested by the EN emblazoned into the seats and surfaces. To me though, his display of wealth still had me in a little bit of a tizzy. Not so long ago, he'd been a total mental blank with no knowledge of his own position or his true worth.

Now, seeing him so in-control made me both happy and nostalgic. How things had changed so quickly.

Eric caught on to my mood, as he suddenly tried to soothe me through our bond. "Is something wrong, dear one?" he asked.

"Not really, just remembering things."

He reached across the space between us and stroked my cheek. "Is it about us?"

There was no point lying what with our bond, so I went for honesty. "Yes."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing specific, just remembering how you were an amnesiac not too long ago."

"Oh." He shifted in his seat, staring at me with those piercing eyes of his. I felt like they were melting me with each second that passed. "Are you still bothered by the fact that I have my memories now?"

Yes and no. On the one hand, I was so happy for him. I felt that no one deserved to lose their history, especially considering how long Eric had been alive. On the other hand, I also missed _my_ Viking vampire, the gentle version of him I'd never get again.

"I'm happy for you, Eric."

It was deflection, plain and simple, and both of us knew it. He pressed on. "Have I not said this before, Sookie? I am not _different_, just _more_."

"You've told me that before, and I know that, okay? Like I said, I'm happy for you."

"The Eric you fell in love with is a part of me," he said. "It is the human part that speaks to the simpler desires of love and happiness which you have. That Eric is inside me, Sookie. Give me time and I'll prove it to you."

"I'm human. I don't have as much time as you do."

I meant it simply and with no undertones or frills. I had no desire at all to become a vampire, and was therefore all set for a human lifespan. I didn't say what I said to provoke him, but it aroused a shockingly strong reaction nonetheless. All of a sudden, I was bombarded by his fear through the bond, along with the sudden grip he had on my hand.

"I won't lose you," he said, with so much conviction it made my heart clench.

Bless him, he was speaking as if we were together. Given his voice, it was as if losing me could be prevented by the sheer force of his considerable will. Strictly speaking though, I wasn't even his anymore, and neither was he mine. The reminder caused pain to bloom inside me, tendrils of agony that wrapped themselves around my soul.

Catching on to it, he kissed the back of my hand. The distance caused me to lean forward a bit.

His voice was pained, yet hopeful. "I know you feel our connection, Sookie."

"Eric, please, this isn't the time for this." It really wasn't. Right now we had to focus on finding his allies and beating the Authority. Talking about ourselves was very low on the list of necessary priorities.

"You will hear me," he said. "I know you feel the connection we possess, and you cannot deny it. I haven't given up on your heart, and I _will _win it back."

The conviction was in his voice again, accompanied by a flood of determination into the bond. It was heartrending, knowing how devoted he was to getting the two of us back together. It filled my own heart with joy, a feeling I hadn't felt as of recent.

I was reeling from it, unable to move in my seat. My voice was a whisper. "God, there are so many reasons for us not to be together."

His keen hearing didn't let my self-comment pass. I should have known. The Viking was too observant for his own good. "I'll destroy each reason you have, Sookie Stackhouse. You can count on that, and I will die first before I let you become Bill's again."

I was too stunned by his words to say anything, more so by the fact that his face was suddenly inches in front of mine. Any sudden motion would result in our lips locking, and we both knew it. My mind was telling me to pull back, but my stubborn and Eric-craving body wasn't obeying.

Goddamn it.

I spoke his name in a fearful whisper, a last-ditch effort to make him understand why this couldn't happen. He still didn't move, and I had to give him credit for his evident control. Even so, he was steadily filling our bond with love and lust, coaxing me to give in.

At that, my mind went into overdrive. The rational part of me was screaming, _"No, Sookie, don't you dare! You know it would be wrong to lead him on and kiss him! Don't do it!"_

The remaining sections of my brain however, seemed intent on helping my heart along. It was saying, _"It's not like you would cheat on anyone. Look at him! Besides, what if you really are meant for Eric? This is a step in the right direction!"_

Apparently, I'd overestimated the speed of my thinking process, because Eric's emotions were starting to push me towards making a resolute decision. Clearly, he wanted my yes or no over with. I was about to go for something neutral like, "Not right now, Eric."

Still, before I could get one word out, the Viking made the decision for me.

His voice was pleading. It was determined to get me to say yes, devoted to that one purpose alone.

Basically, it was fucking heartbreaking.

"Sookie, _please_."

And just like that, my heart won over my head. I said a silent yes with my eyes, and once again I was kissing Eric Northman. Well, my overused heart always was more powerful than my brain.

* * *

Eric's POV

For those long moments when Sookie's lips were against mine, everything was right in the world we lived in. The two of us had no problems with the Authority, life was perfect with Pam and I could pretend that we were going to Europe to sight-see.

I was okay with my delusions for as long as she was kissing me - that was for sure.

Still, the grand delusion eventually had to come to an end, no matter how much I didn't want it to. In many ways, the end was reminiscent of our first kiss in my office, a kiss where the threat of Russell Edgington loomed dark over our heads. Now the threat still remained, but something like that would never detract from the pleasure of a kiss with my beloved.

By the time we both pulled away, she was breathing heavily and I was sucking in air I didn't even need.

I pressed kisses to her cheek and forehead before I let her go completely.

"Wow. You really know how to kiss."

Judging by that statement, rational Sookie wasn't back yet, and I had no problem with that.

"Dear one," I said, "was that so wrong?"

She remained silent as I moved instead to the seat beside her. I was bracing myself for the return of smart Sookie even as I nuzzled her hair.

Finally, she spoke. "That actually didn't seem so wrong."

I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Between us? It never will be."

* * *

Sookie's POV

I still had my doubts about Eric's statement, but I didn't air them out. It just didn't feel right to destroy a moment so special between us. Additionally, I was also still trying to make sense of my sudden but wholehearted lip lock with the vampire Sheriff.

On one hand, I suppose it was due to the tension that just broke between us. Maybe I could ascribe it to the carnal weaknesses of my frail, Stackhouse flesh. I mean, Eric was a beautiful man, so the attraction was a given. Even so, I was increasingly finding that the 'weak flesh' excuse was completely ludicrous. After all, I did have enough time to pull back and resist, but I didn't.

At that time, Eric's stillness gave me an out, but I didn't take it. Therefore, the only rational conclusion was that I had chosen to kiss him of my own free will. What bothered me was the fact that I had no problem with that.

I mean, if I really did love Bill somehow too, shouldn't I be feeling bad for what happened? Goddamn this all to hell.

"Sookie, don't overthink this," I whispered to myself.

Eric seemed to hear, because he said, "Yes, don't. We will have to use logic and reason all too much in the coming days, dear one. For now, let your heart feel. You _know_ that nothing was wrong with what we just did."

"I know that," I said. "Just trying to make sense of things right now, and our lives are moving at a faster pace than I would have expected."

"Things often go that way in the supernatural world you are now part of, Sookie. And yet, here we are, still alive even despite the challenges we have gone through. We endure. Be proud of that fact, dear one. As they say, shit happens, but we have survived."

I let out a huge breath. "I want to live, Eric, not just endure."

"Then live, Sookie. Live and fight with me, then love and act with the utmost courage."

That was the million-dollar statement. How I replied to it would most likely set the tone of our entire trip, in addition to defining the boundaries we would use. Knowing that, he seemed content to let me reach my own decision.

"I'll do it. I'll live."

I nearly broke into tears at the beauty of his answering smile.

* * *

**Last note for this chap! **There you have it, the second installment of TFTL. I gotta say, I was very happy with the way this turned out. It wasn't as long as the first chapter, but it still had the necessary meat to move their relationship along. Next chapter, their arrival in Stockholm and the introduction of Eric's rowdy friends. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Creative license again, let's just say they arrived in the evening at Stockholm okay? 8 pm. The flight times are screwed up, I know, but sorry. I just need to move the story along. That's always the overarching goal, right? Right on time again. Chapter beta-ed by the awesome **SookieEricObsessed** - thank you so much, Jennifer!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"Ah, shit, this is cold!"

Sookie's reaction to the cold was damnably adorable. It was nowhere near the winter months in Sweden, but her body was already rebelling to the 19°C she was experiencing. Louisiana was in the twenty-fives to thirties when we left, so I understood why she felt chilled by the environment. My poor girl.

I signaled to the chauffeur, who I recognized as the same driver on my recent foreign trips. At that, my feisty telepath seemed shocked by our evening's vehicle. Certainly, to her a limousine was overkill for only two people.

"Don't worry, my love," I said, watching her shiver. "There will be a coat for you in the car."

"Car? That's a limo." She huffed. "And don't call me love."

"What then? Sweetie? Honey? _Schnookums?_"

My words were shocking even to myself. Never would I have ever imagined letting a word like _schnookums_ out of my mouth, but here we were, directly in contrast. Oh, the power Sookie had over me.

Honestly, I had just said that for her laughter. I lived for that laugh.

She finally responded. "You suck. Shut up."

"Yeah, I do suck." I smiled at her. At least the chauffeur had the wisdom to intrude only when our banter was over.

"Sir? Madam? Are you ready to board the vehicle or shall I turn it off for now?"

I shook my head, and tugged Sookie along. "Come now."

She followed, docile and wide-eyed at the sights around her. Mostly though, I just watched in silence while she boarded our vehicle, dressed as she was in a purple blouse and fitted jeans from the plane's closet.

She shivered every once in a while, rubbing her arms and shifting in the limo seat.

"This is crazy," she said. "We didn't have to get a limousine, Eric."

The driver closed our door before getting into his seat. The car started moving. I said, "I know you prefer simplicity, Sookie. This is a matter of convenience for us. Don't worry, Sweden is a country of simplicity and clean styles - you'll fit in easily."

Sookie was not at all convinced. "Bullshit," she said. "Nothing is ever simple with you."

"I said nothing about _self-simplicity_, dear one. Now, you must be very tired from our flight and stopovers. Just rest for the moment. We have a few minutes until we arrive."

I watched her yawn. "Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I can't believe we're in Sweden."

I kissed her hair and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I embraced her gently.

Whispering, I said, "Welcome to my homeland, beloved."

If she had a problem with the sudden endearment I chose to use, she didn't voice it. Before a minute and half passed, she was peaceful and fast asleep. Breathing in her scent deeply, I enveloped myself in the stillness granted by Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Grand Hotel Stockholm, I didn't have the heart to rouse her from her rest. In the end though, I still decided that I had to. I was sure that waking her was more preferable to getting yelled at for carrying her through check-in.

I nudged her carefully. "Wake up, dear one."

"Huh? What?" Her sleepy voice was adorable as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're here," I said. "It's time to check in."

"Oh." She shook her head a bit and fixed her clothing. "Jeez, I look like a total mess versus your expensive outfit. Who the hell stocks Giorgio Armani inside a plane?"

I deadpanned. "I do, now come on."

Her head shook again as she conceded to my logic. The chauffeur opened the door. "Nice to have you here again, Sir."

I responded to him only with a nod. Getting out first, I waited as Sookie said thank you to John for driving us, with the same gentle smile she always seemed to have even for strangers. Her attitude continually surprised me, since it never occurred to me to thank people who were only doing their jobs.

Sookie on the other hand? To her everyone was worth thanking for their efforts.

"Are you done?" I asked.

She said, "Yeah, come on."

We walked closely beside each other all the way into the hotel lobby, and that was when Sookie's fascination broke out full-strength. Her eyes roamed with hungry curiosity, transitioning between the rich blue carpeting and the imposing pillars all around us.

Getting to the front desk, the concierge said, "Welcome to the Grand Hotel Stockholm. Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"I have a standing room here. The one under Eric Northman."

She nodded. Fast and efficient, she keyed away at her computer with complete professionalism. To her credit at least, she didn't fawn over me the way others did. It was a refreshing change of attitude, something that provided a good start to our time in Sweden.

Sookie whispered, "You have a room here?"

The concierge spoke for me. "The information has been verified, Mr. Northman. Shall we bill you using the credit card on file?"

"Yes," I said in Swedish. The concierge smiled, surprised.

She said in English, "Well, welcome to the Grand Hotel, sir and madam. We hope you enjoy your stay with us, and please don't hesitate to inform us of anything you need."

Sookie smiled her gentle smile again and I gave the concierge a polite nod. Before long, we'd signed the appropriate papers and were headed off to the elevators. I was pleased to find that my telepath didn't resist when I entwined our hands together.

We stayed like that all the way to the luxury suite. I found that I liked such a simple gesture.

"You like?" I asked, opening the door.

She laughed, obviously recalling something from my words. Perhaps it was the microwave I'd sent over to her house with the note.

She nodded. "One room only, Eric?"

"You know it. Why waste money when this suite is more than enough for the two of us? Besides, is there a problem? Afraid you'll grope me in the middle of the night?" I leered.

She told me to shut up.

I obeyed and took her around first, showing her the bed, bathroom, the stocked closet every other amenity. Once that was all taken care of, I sat down in one of the room chairs and pointed to the California king bed.

"You should rest, Sookie. I have some work to do for the rest of this evening, and you should take advantage of that time to sleep. Tomorrow you can go shopping."

"I don't know where to go.

"I have people here. John will drive you around, plus I have an assistant, Katrina. You may go with the two of them tomorrow and everything will be fine."

Her eyes were wide. "You want me to take the limo?"

I laughed. "If you wish, but I have Volvos here. I'll tell John to be on-call the whole day."

"Oh."

"Indeed, dear one." I pointed to the bed again. "Now seriously, you need your rest. Tomorrow is yet another day, and I'm very sure you'll need the energy. Stockholm is an excellent city."

She smiled and obeyed my instructions. Heading to the closet, she picked out a rather conservative nightgown, eyes staring at me with confusion. "Eric, why do you have nightgowns here?"

"I like to be prepared."

"And?"

"And I've long planned to take you here. It pays to have things prepared for such arrivals."

Sookie said nothing more after that. I'd evidently given her something to think about, and I was happy to start work now that she was in the bathroom. I decided to start with voicemails. I had one from Pam, and she sounded edgy.

"Fucking Authority shitheads!" she said. Okay, edgy was an understatement. Pam was pissed. "They stopped by the bar and interrogated me about you being suddenly gone," she said. "I told them you had business and to call you."

That was reasonable, I suppose. At least I could make up some bullshit reason about why I left, potentially to throw the Authority off my trail and to create diversions where necessary. I responded to her voicemail.

"Good work, Pam. Continue to track and report, then keep sweeping the bar for any bugs. No one knows as yet how far the Authority is trying to reach, but we must block all attempts."

It was true. Previous reports from Nora had always indicated a problematic attitude of arrogance within the vampire power structure. If the Chancellors were arrogant enough to think mere bugs could let them catch me, I had no problem with such idiocy. That said though, it still paid to err on the side of caution. With so much on the line, we couldn't afford mistakes.

I dialed a different number. This time, it was to my old friend Henrik.

"Eric!" he said, continuing in Swedish. "_Det har varit en lång tid. (It has been a long time.) _Is there something the matter?"

"_Jag behöver din hjälp. (I need your help.) _This is regarding the Authority."

"There's a problem, isn't there? Otherwise you'd never call me."

He knew me so well. "You would be correct._ Jag behöver att besegra dem. (I need to defeat them.)_ Quickly."

I heard Henrik's loud sigh. "You always did pick the most troublesome enemies. I really don't know what's wrong with you. _Gudar, hjälpa oss. (Gods, help us.)_"

"Enough talk of the gods and their help," I said. "Will you help me or not?"

"As if I have a choice. When and where shall we meet?"

I thought of all the possible locations, settling on the safest and most reasonable. "We will meet at your palace, sundown tomorrow."

He gave his assent. I hung up and sighed.

I knew that Henrik would be a faithful ally, someone who could bring a lot to the table. He was nearly as old as me, so he could certainly hold his own in a fight, plus he was everything Bill wasn't. Unlike the mostly-useless King Compton, at least the king of Sweden had considerable mettle.

I counted off in my head. Reliably, if I had Henrik on my side, I would be able to secure the assistance of the other European monarchs. I had many owed favors in the European courts, so their support was likely to be substantial. Add in a number of American states and we could rely on enough to at least give the Authority a reason to pause.

That was all I really desired, but it still paid to keep cautious. I did know the monarchs, but I had very little idea of the present political landscape in Europe. With many of the Chancellors having roots in the continent, I wasn't too sure of who could still be trusted.

Under different circumstances I could just study the monarchies a bit, but I knew that was no longer viable.

This was not a time for careful passivity. Instead, this was a time to take reasoned but courageous action.

Holding that thought in mind, I dialed _her _number.

As expected, she didn't answer, but one of her many lackeys did.

"Sheriff," the servant said. "Was our last communication unclear to you? She has no interest in your present affairs."

"How can she do this? Think of the years between us and I am blown off as if I am some youngster? I demand her attention!"

"Demand it as you will, you shall not secure it by the strength of your voice."

I wanted to crush the phone in my hands, tell the one on the other end to fuck off and just give me what I wanted. Ordinarily, I sought to instill the loyalty her servants had, but right now I was just pissed at the bureaucracy blocking my goals.

I began again, in a more reasoned tone. "I believe my supplication has merit. It is something of great importance, and I am of the utmost opinion that her involvement is necessary in the matter. I wish, again, to speak with her. It is of crucial significance that I do."

"All things have their time, Sheriff," the servant said. "All things have their time."

"I have no patience for…"

I didn't finish my sentence. To think, I was a feared and respected warrior, a vampire of legendary renown all over the world. People and supernaturals alike cowered in front of me, begging for my attention and the littlest favors. Despite that, I had just been blown off.

I, Eric Northman, thousand-year old Sheriff, just got hung up on.

Fucking cryptic lackeys.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I felt the bed shift, instantly rousing me from my light sleep. It seemed that at least for now, Sweden still didn't agree with me.

I turned under the covers to face the intruder, and sure enough it was a huge Viking getting into bed with me. I gotta say though, Eric in a white shirt and boxers? It's a very distracting sight.

Stupid, _ridiculously-pretty_ vampire.

The drowsiness still had a hold of me. Yawning once, I said, "The barrier pillows stay, Northman. You go on your side of the bed and keep to it."

He burrowed under the covers and inched closer. "But why?"

Oh, how adorable. The Viking was whining at the rules like the spoiled vampire he was. "Because we're not together, and therefore we need some distance."

He growled, obviously not complying. Tossing the pillows aside with ease and a smug face to boot, he pulled me close to him nipped my neck. "Better," he said, as I tried to struggle against his hold. He really was intent on getting us back together. Obviously, he also took the _getting back together _very literally.

So much for my reliance on fluffy barriers.

"Eric," I said, "please respect my boundaries, okay?"

"I will," he whispered from behind me, his voice deep and throaty. Pressing our bodies close together, his cool skin rested against mine. This close, I was blanketed by the comfort he provided. Before I could doze off, reason seeped in just in time.

"What about the sunlight?" I asked, turning towards him. We were facing each other now.

"The curtains are drawn, Sookie. In any case, I know some influential people here, so the appropriate measures have been taken. Shades go up automatically once sunlight hits the windows. Of course though, I'm touched by your concern."

"Oh, don't get ahead of yourself," I said, and he burrowed closer again. We actually looked like barnacles now, attached to each other. I let out a sigh.

He looked at me, concerned. "Are you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head. "Not really, just thinking about this. We're here, in this bed, together. I'm wondering how everything always moves so fast between us."

Eric stroked my cheek and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. "We have history already, so we can skip all the getting-to-know you parts. We are comfortable with each other, and so here we find ourselves in the same bed."

I didn't respond, I just toyed with a lock of his short golden hair.

He continued, "What did I tell you, Sookie? Our connection is inside us, and it will not go away. Let it show you how right we are together. Stop wondering about whether this is right or wrong, or if we will work or not."

"Eric, I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Then rest, beloved," he said, pressing a feather-light kiss to the back of my nearest hand. "Rest now and just be with me."

Securely encased as I was in my old Viking's strong arms, I found that obeying him was pretty easy to do, indeed.

* * *

**Well, that's it!** The third chapter. Anyhow, can you guys guess who _her _is? I'm pretty sure you guys can do it. Also, thank you so much for all the follows and favorites. I deeply appreciate it, and it truly gets me smiley. **Lastly, are there still peeps out there interested in being a beta reader? I'm looking for at least two more! Send me a PM! **Thank you again, **SookieEricObsessed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I've been sick, so I'm sorry for the hiatus.** Plus, True Blood is fucking depressing most of the time, which just compounds things. That said, I'm now better and things are back on track, so welcome to the fourth chapter of To Fight and To Love.

Also, you guys are really awesome. Yes,** it is the AP** and that's because I wanted to bring a bit of the books into the mix. But then, she's not naturally helpful. Trust me - we really can't count on her at all in the story. **You guys will just have to wait, hope and see!**

* * *

Eric's POV

By the time I opened my eyes at around 7:50 that evening, Sookie was sitting up in bed beside me. She was eating some crackers and had a glass of juice in her right hand, dressed in the same nightgown she wore the night before. It made me wonder what she'd been up to during the day, so I turned towards her and asked.

Safe to say, her answer had been surprising.

Her? The energetic Sookie Stackhouse? She'd stayed in the hotel room all day? Oh, pigs were going to fly soon, I was sure of it.

"Please stop staring at me."

"I apologize," I said. "I'm just a little shocked to learn you stayed here with me. I figured you would have gone out at the very least, to explore the city or something of that sort. You know, the tourist-y things."

Sookie only shrugged. "I didn't feel like going out," she said. "The cold weather here needs some getting used to, and the day has been phenomenally long, which I didn't expect."

"It's like this until late August," I said. "Then the nights get longer and longer as winter takes hold of the land."

"I don't think I'll survive the winter," she said, rubbing her arms. "Even now, it's cold."

I chuckled at her innocent reactions to the temperature. As a vampire I didn't mind it at all. Aside from the fact that being in my homeland always lifted my spirits, I wasn't often able to come to Sweden, much less go with Sookie. Given that, I at least enjoyed being with her, even if we were here to try and defeat the Vampire Authority.

It was business and pleasure together.

"You'll get used to it eventually," I said, kissing her cheek as I reached for my phone. As expected, there was a voicemail from Henrik's secretary, asking if we were going in to meet the king that evening.

As soon as the message was over, Sookie asked, "Which king?"

"The King of Sweden," I said. "He's an old friend of mine, about nine hundred years old."

"Well, _are_ we going to meet him?"

I nodded. "I would of course love to stay in with you, but meeting Henrik is the key to securing allies. He is well-connected here in Europe, and would be very useful to us."

Sookie got out of bed. "No time to dawdle then," she said, and I followed her off to prepare.

* * *

"This doesn't look like a palace."

"No it doesn't," I said. "Henrik is very modern and minimalistic in his philosophy, hence the particularly sleek design of this building. Even so, this _is_ his property and the main place where he conducts his business."

"Doesn't he hide a bit?" Sookie asked.

I shook my head. "Sweden was one of the first nations to support vampire rights, and one of the countries which best adapted to the Great Revelation. Vampires here are as much a part of the citizenry as they always have been, only, there's less hiding involved."

She smiled as we continued walking, evidently impressed by the liberality of my country. That same quality was what I liked in my people, given how the values were very different back in our little slice of northern Louisiana.

Of course there were charming points about the Southern state, but the attitude was sometimes a problem for my kind.

Sookie diverted my attention and pointed to the woman heading towards us. "She's the secretary. Her thoughts are all about expecting us both."

Clearly, my little telepath was right, since the woman did greet us soon after.

"Right this way, Sheriff," she said, escorting us through the hallways and elevators before stopping in front of an unmarked oak door. Sookie was silent all throughout, our arms linked as we waited for the door to open.

The secretary knocked twice, and I heard Henrik's voice say, "Enter."

Right after we did, his secretary left with a respectful bow and a quiet exit. The king on the other hand was a bit more excitable, though he still showed the quiet reservation common to us Norsemen.

"Sit, sit," he said, leaning against his heavy desk as he smiled gently and looked us over. "Who is your lovely companion, old friend?" he asked.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse," I said. "She's my bonded and a key asset in the supernatural community back in Louisiana."

Sookie's surprise bubbled through the bond, though she didn't object to my terminology. She gripped my hand as we put some distance between us though, communicating a future discussion. To me, that discussion was unnecessary. We had nothing to hide.

We _did_ share a bond, and there was _no point_ denying it. Denial would only lead to time being wasted - time much better spent mending our relationship and getting it back to what it was before.

I heard Henrik speak. "Bonded?" he asked. "She must be very special then, since she's the first."

"And last," I quickly added. "I desire no one else."

It was true. Any other woman would hold no candle to Sookie, even if they tried their hardest. There was no one I wanted more than her, or ever would want after. If only she would let me, I'd lay the world at her feet if she so desired.

Sookie, oblivious to my thoughts, took the lull in conversation as her jump-off point. Bowing a bit, she said, "It's very nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"The pleasure's mine," he said, giving her a brilliant smile. I wanted to smack him for some reason, trying as he was to be charming towards her.

I said, "It's time to get down to the matter at hand, seeing as all know each other now."

Henrik looked amused at my change in direction, while Sookie's displeasure seeped into the bond. Knowing her, it was probably because she thought I was being a little disrespectful by taking charge of the meeting so quickly.

The Swedish king paid it no mind. "Down to business then," he said. "Tell me everything I need to know."

I proceeded and told him the story, beginning with how we killed Nan, and then going on to the fact that we needed to find Russell Edgington. Every now and then, worry would show through from my telepath's side of the bond, but I continued without pause.

For his part, Henrik listened intently, his stare fixed on the two of us.

"So it's you against the Authority and Edgington," he finally said, running a hand through his hair.

"What I am most concerned about is Russell," I said. "The king is deranged, which is just another problem in addition to his age."

"Well, you won't best him in single combat, not even with your skills. He's too old."

"I know that already."

Sookie nudged me. "Don't be rude, Eric."

Henrik focused his gaze on her, the beginnings of a smile creeping onto his features. "You're very lucky," he said.

"Huh?" My willful fairy looked adorable in her confusion.

"You're lucky," he said to her again. "You must know how many humans are afraid to speak to him, much less reprimand him for his attitude. It's not something that happens in ordinarily life."

"Well someone has to keep him in line," she said, and Henrik broke out in laughter.

My friend looked at me with eyes alight and said, "You've chosen very well for yourself, Eric. Her fire matches yours, which makes you two excellent together. I of course would have wanted her, but then, you always did better with women."

"I agree on all counts," I said, smiling. Sookie huffed, indignant at my confidence. It only made me adore her more.

"So," the king said, scratching his jaw once. "I'm assuming you want my political clout behind you."

"Exactly so. You are my first and best point of contact here in Europe, and you're one of the oldest monarchs around. With you behind us, the others will more readily act in our favor. Can I count on your backing?"

He went behind his desk and sat down, a thoughtful look gracing his face. Given the lighting, Henrik looked like the quintessential middle-age statesman deciding matters of importance. He wasn't really middle age, but at least this matter _was_ important indeed.

After some time, he said, "I can assure of you of Carina's assistance too, along with that of Harald and Franz. I think it's best we start here in Northern Europe, and then work outwards."

Sookie looked at Henrik and said, "Who are those people?"

I turned to her and said, "Carina is the queen of Denmark, while Harald and Franz are the kings of Norway and Iceland, respectively."

Henrik added, "And Carina is my vampire sister, so she'll lend her aid to any cause of mine. Along with Harald and Franz, my sister and I keep an eye on this part of Europe as a unit."

"Oh," Sookie said. Curiosity was the dominant sentiment in the bond. "How about the other kings and queens?"

"Henrik is right, dear one. It's best to start with the countries closest to here," I said. "Then, after we assess how many people we have on our side, we can move on to the other monarchs. I will also contact friends in America, though their support is a little harder to get."

"Because of the Authority?"

"Precisely, my dear." Henrik smiled at Sookie's political acumen, and so did I. "The Authority is unusually strong there, because the vampires are mostly young. As a result, they are easily kept in line. That isn't really the case here, since this continent is a traditional stronghold for the older ones."

Sookie nodded, processing the new knowledge while I continued speaking. "Russell is problematic. We don't know where he is, and so far my own underlings haven't really succeeded in finding anything yet."

"Then you will need protection until something _does_ turn up," Henrik said, "especially because of your lovely little human. If she is with you, she is in danger too. I think we all agree that no one wants that sort of circumstance, but we must deal with it nonetheless."

He was right, on that count. I would tolerate no threat to Sookie. Despite that, I was also content to let Henrik think that she was mostly human. For now, I wasn't comfortable disclosing her Fae nature, so I would keep it hidden until it proved safe to do otherwise. Moreover, I didn't really know how she would react to such a disclosure, though I was almost certain she would take it negatively.

I didn't want to waste our progress.

"What sort of protection are we talking about here?" I said.

Henrik leaned back in his chair, his gray eyes looking more relaxed now. "If you wish it," he said, "I can have guards sent to you. Where are you two staying?"

"The Grand Hotel."

"That's very commercial." He shook his head. "Perhaps the two of you would consider moving to the residential floors in this building? Only a select few reach those levels, so there is always added safety and easier communication between us."

I looked at Sookie, sending her my agreeable sentiments through the bond. If she consented to Henrik's idea, then I would as well. The Swedish king had a solid plan for safety in every situation - that much I knew. If he was offering guards, we would be idiots to refuse.

My fairy said, "It's Eric's decision."

Okay, that was surprising. Since when did she get so demure when it came to matters like guards? We would have to talk about it later.

I told Henrik, "If you have room for us, then we will already stay the night. I'll have clothes and such brought over from our room at the Grand, as well as informing my own people here in Sweden."

"Excellent decision," he said. "You may move to the sole suite on the 32nd floor, which has all the amenities you both would need. It is directly below my own residential quarters, and very far from the offices."

I turned to my bonded. "You sure you're okay with this, Sookie?"

It was her turn to look shocked, but she nodded. At that point, Henrik said, "Now that we are all clear on the arrangements, I will notify my staff. Eric, is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

I shook my head. "There is nothing else pertinent at this point. Sookie and I will take our leave."

"Proceed. No one will stop you."

I tipped my head in final consent before Sookie and I stood up. "Thank you for the accommodation, old friend."

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty. We appreciate your help and for letting us stay here."

Henrik smiled at Sookie, looking amused and yet somehow paternal. "Think nothing of it, lovely one. Eric is like flesh and blood to me, and of course you are thoroughly enchanting in your own right. And please, call me by my first name. We are friends now, correct? Or at least, we are soon to be."

Sookie returned his smile with one of her own, and did a little curtsy as well as a sign of respect. He in turn kissed the back of her hand, causing my fangs to itch. I felt possessive for reasons I couldn't understand. She technically wasn't mine, but I still felt entitled to her.

Sookie belonged to me, and that would not change in my eyes.

"Well, this has been an enlightening evening," I said, "but my bonded and I really must go. She needs her rest, and I need to check in with my child."

"Of course," Henrik said. "If one of you needs anything, you only need use the intercom inside your suite, and a member of my staff will be with you shortly. Please, do feel welcome."

"We will," I said.

"Thank you, Henrik." Sookie was still a little shy in the way she said it, but Henrik evidently found her shyness endearing. It really was time to control this situation. I knew it was irrational, but I didn't want them getting too close.

The two of us were out of the room soon afterward. Once we were in the elevator and on the way to our new quarters, I turned to Sookie and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Sookie Stackhouse?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Eric?"

"I didn't expect you to tell Henrik that staying here was my decision," I said, smiling curiously at her. "At the very least, I thought you would balk."

"I didn't want to embarrass you." A blush crept up on her cheeks.

"And since when have you ever cared about embarrassing me or not?" I crossed my arms, daring her to give me her most challenging answer.

"Eric," she said, "if we're gonna have a hope of winning, we both need to cooperate. I need to learn how to maneuver in your circles, and you need to practice a bit of give and take. As I recall, you were pretty surprising yourself."

"How so?"

"Well, there you went, asking me if I was sure about wanting to stay here. I should be asking you what you did with Eric Northman."

"Touché," I said, smiling. The elevator opened. "Out you go, little telepath."

My eyes stayed glued to her form all the way to our room. It seemed clear that the two of us were changing yet again, and that fact brought an unbidden smile to my thousand-year old face.

* * *

There you have it guys, the fourth chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it and I'd really love it if you reviewed. Again, thanks to my awesome beta, **onemoon**, who's been the savior of this chapter. Nico - I really appreciate your help!


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter, as always, was edited by the amazing onemoon**_**.** _I am therefore a happy author, because she's amazing. Thanks, Nico! This is in Sookie's POV, alright? Reviews always welcome!

* * *

I stared for the longest time at Eric's little note. He was as high-handed and commanding as ever, but I couldn't make myself get mad looking at the smile on his resting face. The room was quite dim, but his features were outlined perfectly by the ambient lighting in the suite. Given the semi-darkness, his Nordic pallor seemed even more pronounced than ever.

My gaze returned to his elegant handwriting, a perfect complement to the heavy card stock he'd chosen as his stationery.

_Beloved,_

_I want you to go see my homeland today, so there are no excuses for you to stay inside this room. As per Henrik's agreement, there will be guards to escort you around Stockholm today. Additionally, John will be your driver again, and you will be joined by my assistant here in Sweden. Her name is Katrina__;__ I think you'll find that she's very effective._

_As I'm sure you've already noticed, I have prepared money for you. There is ample clothing, courtesy of the royal staff here, and I__'__ve arranged for your clearance around the premises. Please enjoy yourself and tell me of your day later on._

_Be well, Sookie._

_- Eric_

By all accounts, it was a simple message. There weren't any overtones to it, which was something that surprised me. I would have expected a note bleeding with innuendoes, and yet he'd managed to prove me wrong. His behavior before we slept had been extremely flirtatious, so my mind was still a little confused by his mixed signals.

Even so, he wanted me to see his homeland, so I would.

Placing his short correspondence back on the side desk where I found it, I let my eyes linger on his sleeping form for a bit more than half a minute. Eventually, I shook my head and just walked away in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Exactly as Eric said, there were four people waiting for me once I got to the lobby. They were seated on a marble bench, and all four stood up to greet me when I reached them.

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse," John said. He pointed to the woman beside him. "This is Katrina, Mr. Northman's assistant."

I smiled and shook her outstretched hand. Unlike my casual blouse, cardigan and jeans combo, she was dressed in business attire and looked way more formal than I did. I actually felt like a child being escorted by overly rich parents, since John and the two other guys were dressed in similar suits.

"Hello, madam," Katrina said. Like John did, she pointed to the two tall men near her. The two were identical twins, and bore almost the same serious expression on their faces. "This is Linus and Edvard," she said, smiling as I shook their hands in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," I said. "So sorry to be a bother, but this is honestly my first time outside the States. I obviously don't know this country too well, much less this city."

"It's fine, miss." Katrina dismissed my proprieties with a small shake of her head. "It's our job to take you around, and it's of course a pleasure to work for a vampire like Sheriff Northman. He has very high standing and is an extremely fair employer."

Unlike the sentiments in America, there was no overt admiration in her voice. She was merely stating a simple truth, the truth that Eric was a greatly respected man and Sheriff. A quick survey of the nearby minds also confirmed that same fact, since the thoughts from John and the guards were pretty much the same.

I looked at the four of them, my gaze flitting from John to Katrina, to Edvard and then to Linus. I told them, "Thanks for this, okay? You four have already been so accommodating. And please, just call me Sookie. And Katrina, can I call you Kat?"

She nodded, and so did John. The two guards however, remained completely impassive to my request. When I asked if they were okay with the idea of calling me by first name, Edvard shook his head rather vehemently.

"It is not done that way," he said. "To call you by first name would be an insult to you."

"Why?"

John pitched in. "Miss Stackhouse, to call you by first name implies familiarity and similar status. Kat and I are employees of the Sheriff, and his instructions are to follow your desires where reasonable. Linus and Edvard on the other hand, swear their loyalty to the king. The rules are different for them."

"How so?"

It was Linus who answered this time. "You are the bonded of the Sheriff, Miss Stackhouse. My brother and I are only guards. We do not share the same status you have, so we owe you our utmost respect. It is the wish of the king that you be treated with nothing less, and what the king commands, we do our best to obey."

I could see the steely determination in their eyes. It reminded me of Terry, and how he talked sometimes of his experience in the military. To soldiers, obeying a superior was part and parcel of the job. I supposed that, with Linus and Edvard, it was exactly the same circumstance. The two were obviously committed and loyal, so I decided not to push.

With a nod to show my acquiescence to the rules, I turned to John and said, "So, did Eric give an itinerary or something? All I have is the ridiculous amount of money he provided."

John chuckled. "Obviously, the Sheriff is very concerned with your welfare. He sent us extra money as well, but no, there was no itinerary he instructed us to implement. Our only goal for the day is to take you where you want to go."

"So where do you want to go, Sookie?" Kat said.

I had totally no idea. "I'm blank," I said. "Maybe a late breakfast?"

Linus checked his watch. "It's nearing eleven, madam. Lunch is also a viable option."

Part of me wanted to laugh at his seriousness. It was like being the daughter of the US President or some such nonsense. I felt way too protected, too sheltered by these big Swedish guards with cold-looking blue eyes.

"Wherever the food is good," I finally said. "You're the ones who know this city."

John glanced at Kat, and the two seemed to share a silent but mutual understanding. The two of them thought in a mix of Swedish and English, so I had no idea about their plans even if I wanted to know.

Moments later, I was just being ushered out of the building and straight into one of two expensive-looking Volvos.

* * *

It was safe to say that Eric had way too much money for his own good. It was obvious, just by looking at the restaurant which we arrived at. There weren't too many dining inside, but every single one of them looked like a rich businessman or politician.

Upon getting out of the Volvo, I was quickly flanked by Linus and Edvard.

"Welcome to F12," Kat said. "It's one of the best restaurants here in the city."

"It's very, uh, nice." Oh God, I sounded like a bumbling idiot. It was true though. The restaurant looked fantastic, with its clean design and its air of modernity and elegance. "Why is it called F12, by the way?" I asked.

"The address," Edvard said. "This exact location is Fredsgatan 12, madam."

"Oh."

I said nothing more after that. The five of us just walked into the restaurant, amidst the curious stares of the Swedes inside. Obviously, they were piqued by the unusual look of my little entourage, and with my attire contrasting the formality around me.

Linus pulled out a chair. "Please sit down, madam. I'll speak to the staff."

Kat and John sat down as well, while Edvard stood protectively behind me.

"What is he doing?" I pointed to my other guard, who was talking in rapid-fire Swedish to someone I could only assume to be the maître d'.

Kat said, "Mr. Northman has many standing reservations, as he is well-known as a businessman among the elite here in the city. He was very specific in his briefing papers to the guards, and they're committed to ensuring your comfort just as much as your protection. The Sheriff made sure to be very thorough with that basic instruction."

Clearly, Eric had his own share of minions wherever he went. I knew better than to expect him to live the same way he did in America, where he obviously portrayed a different side of himself. Here in Sweden, he was the refined vampire businessman. Back in Louisiana, he was the badass, leather-wearing vampire Sheriff of Area Five.

To me he was always Eric, no matter the place.

My gaze turned back to Linus, who was approaching our table again. I was still not used to his slightly-accented English as he said, "Please, have your pick, Miss Stackhouse. Details have been ironed out already, so please enjoy your lunch."

I was half-expecting him to sound like those McDonald's waiters back home, telling me to just alert them if I needed anything. In sharp contrast, Linus only stood beside Linus in complete silence. The two brothers were a solid wall of muscle behind my back, and it was almost as if their presence blocked the sound of the conversations.

A waiter approached, carrying menus. To my surprise, John and Kat declined. I wasn't gonna allow that frivolity

"Guys, please don't make eating an issue. Just discard all of Eric's instructions and eat, okay? It's just not right to eat alone like some queen while the two of you stay hungry. Please just order. It will make me feel better."

The look in their eyes was one of debate. Luckily though, both decided that my request was reasonable enough to allow. They were still a little guarded though, a bit shy and reserved about the whole subject of just sharing a meal.

The waiter said, "Have you finished selecting yet, miss?"

I nodded, deciding in the end to just go with the lunch special. John and Kat agreed with my choice, suggesting alternatives where they thought it would be good to do so. For my part, I wasn't really used to the food, so I was content to let them help in making choices.

* * *

I forked some of the baked salmon into my mouth, chewing and swallowing with a small moan. The food was heavenly, but I was most interested in the conversation we were having.

"So you've been working how long with Eric?" I asked, looking at the two.

John nodded. "Seven years already. He's an excellent boss. I think I can speak for myself and Katrina when I say that neither of us wants to leave."

"Mm. And you're not pressured by this kind of work that you do?"

Kat shook her head. "The Sheriff believes very much in letting good employees be mostly autonomous. He isn't a micromanager by any means, and his knowledge is of course astounding. He knows what to ask and what not to ask, plus he's sensible and fair with his verdicts and decisions. I've loved working for him since the first year, and I still do."

"It doesn't bother you that he's a vampire?"

I took a sip of juice, and both shook their heads. John said, "No one here in Sweden has a problem with vampires. We're a naturally open people, so discovering the existence of vampires was something easy to get over."

I nodded, finishing the remaining bit of my salad and taking another bite of my fish. I debated with myself as to how I would phrase my next statement. Kat had been thinking of getting turned, and was hoping for it. Of course I only got snippets of English, but I was reasonably sure of my assumptions.

In a careful, low voice, I asked her, "I don't mean to pry or anything, Kat, but do you want Eric to turn you? I mean, most people who work for vampires want that, and I just wanted to find out if it was something of a universal desire."

Kat looked uncomfortable because of my question, but decided to answer. "I'm open to the idea, and if it's something that can be done by Mr. Northman, all the better." She took a sip of juice and got a faraway look in her eye.

For my part, I said nothing. I couldn't tell her that getting turned was a slim possibility, given how Eric wanted only the best in every aspect. Sure, she was a good assistant, but I was pretty sure the Viking had higher standards for those he planned to turn. I didn't tell her anything though.

As for John, he just shook his head and thought in Swedish. I didn't know if it was to avoid similar questions from me, but I was content to let the conversation drift off until our meal was finished.

Clearly though, just because the meal was done, it didn't mean that our activities for the day were anywhere near being over. Once the bill was paid, Kat was back to interrogating me about what I wanted to do.

"I don't know," I said. "Right now though, all I honestly want to do is to call my friends and my brother back home."

Edvard was back with his vehement refusal. "It is unsafe to establish contact with those back home, Miss Stackhouse. King Henrik was insistent that communications be cut off until it is deemed prudent to do otherwise."

That verdict got my throat all constricted. I felt as if I was abandoning everyone back home. Here I was in Sweden, enjoying fancy restaurant meals while having no idea of the events happening back in Louisiana. For all I knew, something bad could have happened to Jason, or Lafayette, or the whole town for that matter. It was a grim possibility that got my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Fighting to compose myself, I asked, "Does Eric agree with Henrik on that plan?"

"Completely, madam," Linus said. "Despite the security measures he has put in place for your loved ones back in the United States, the Sheriff was clear on his position regarding your safety. Ultimately, no one else matters to him but you and perhaps his child."

I saw Kat signal Linus to stop. "What aren't you saying?" I asked. "Just tell me."

"Sookie, we don't want you to worry," she said. "It's only a very distant possibility anyway."

"Just tell me!"

Edvard was the one who obeyed. Keeping his voice level, he said, "The Sheriff commands that your safety is to be preserved above all should complications arise. Should Russell Edgington or the Authority succeed, it's been mandated that ensuring your safety is the utmost priority."

The tears threatened to flow in full force now. I mean, given what Edvard and Linus just said, it basically meant that Eric would let everyone else go to hell except me. His callousness was honestly frightening, and his singular determination was at unprecedented levels in the quest to preserve my life.

One part of me was flattered, and the other was terrified.

I took a deep breath and said, "You said it was Eric who commanded that. How can he do that if he has no jurisdiction over you?"

"The Sheriff was personally seconded by the king," Linus said. "King Henrik has supported Sheriff Northman's orders with his own. As you know, all of us who swear fealty are duty-bound to obey."

"So what you're saying is, I'm not allowed any contact with those back home until Eric says it's okay? What, I can't do anything at all?" I wiped a traitorous tear with the back of my hand. "Lord help me, what if something's already happened to those I left behind?"

Shockingly, Kat shook me. "Stop imagining the worst," she said. "The security in place for those you love is formidable in its own right. You asked to be told everything, so the guards told you. Surely you know this already. You're the bonded of one the world's most respected Sheriffs. Is it such a surprise that your safety matters this much to him?"

_Bonded._

I thought about the word over and over. I supposed it was true given the blood connection between Eric and I, but in a lot of ways it was kinda invalid given the circumstances. For one, I had no idea if Eric and I would ever _officially _get back together. He did seem intent on that outcome, but then, the future was never truly set in stone.

Taking another deep breath, I told John, "Please just get me back to the king's building. I don't think I'm in the mood to go anywhere else today."

"Don't let worries defeat you," he said.

I stared him straight in the eye. "John," I said, "just take me back to the building."

I heard a collective sigh, but we were back on the road pretty soon afterwards.

* * *

I sat in bed, my knees hunched up against me. I stared at the bedside clock. The minutes ticked down to 6:45 pm, and my head was filled with thoughts of Jason and the others back in Louisiana.

Firstly, I had no idea anyway of the supposed security measures Eric had in place for the others that I loved. Given such a lack of knowledge, I certainly didn't feel better as I waited for him to wake from his day rest.

Secondly, my own paranoid head was breaking my resolve slowly but surely. Every time I tried to think of something different, my mind always went back to thoughts of Russell and our fight against him and the Vampire Authority. I even had thoughts about Bill, for God's sake, so the worries just seemed to pile up in horrific quantities.

With my head hurting and my heart heavy, I glanced at Eric again. Given the fact that it was relatively early, I was almost certain it would be an hour or so before he woke. It was hard to do so, but I sank into bed and forced my stinging eyes to close into a restless and fitful sleep.

* * *

Oh yes, the fifth chapter. What do you guys think will be up next for our stubborn pair? Surely, Sookie needs a little comfort, and the Viking can provide that well enough on his own. **Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

So, as usual, this chapter benefited from the awesome skills of my beta, **onemoon**. She rocks, and I'm super-thankful for her constructive input. That said, here's the sixth chapter and I hope all of you enjoy it! Leave a review, alright? Thanks!

* * *

For the longest time, all I did was to hold her tightly against my body. The two of us were buried under the covers, my hand rubbing soothing circles onto her nearest arm. I didn't yet know why she was crying, but I would make her stop first before we discussed things.

My voice was barely above a whisper. "Tell me what's hurting you, beloved. I won't be able to help if you don't tell me anything."

Sookie wiped her tears with the back of her hand, looking at me square in the eye. "Just give it to me straight, Eric. What kind of security did you put in place back home?"

Now I had a bit more context. I was certain that her outburst had been due to homesickness, to a supposed inability to help her loved ones back in Louisiana. I was quite sure that her kind soul was making a grand show of itself, as it often liked to do during inopportune times. I kissed her hair.

"Everyone is safe, Sookie."

"Eric, I don't know that. We're not there."

I pulled away from her. "You doubt me now? Now, of all times?"

"I'm just scared, okay? I know you're plenty good at maneuvering, but I can't help it. Lives are at stake back home. Here, I have guards and I'm perfectly dandy. Back there, we have no idea what kind of stuff goes down in our absence."

I couldn't help the scoff that escaped my lips, in my indignation at the whole thing. I told her, "Stop worrying. I have watchers for those who matter, both vampires and day men who would die gladly in my service. There's no point in being needlessly anxious."

She started to say something in retort, but I cut her off and said, "Just grow up, beloved. We both need to evolve if we're to hope for any sort of positive outcome. You must stop worrying about everything. I've taken care of what matters."

I didn't regret being a little harsh with her. Given our situation, we couldn't afford to improve at a slow pace. We would need to identify our flaws and adapt quickly. Moreover, if we hoped to secure the backing of the European monarchs, we would need to show that we were _worth_ their assistance. Normally I would never consider such a subservient stance, but this was beyond my personal pride now.

Entire monarchies, and perhaps even the whole government system of our kind, hung in the balance.

My gaze went back to Sookie. "Dearest, I won't be careless with safety, I promise you that. In return, all I need you to do is to have faith. If we lose belief in our ability to win this, we might as well turn ourselves in right this instant."

That seemed to work. She was still sniffling a bit, but she nodded in understanding and I pulled her close again. My reward was immediate, as she instantly sank into our intimate embrace. It was further proof of how comfortable we always were with each other. I kissed her hair again, and she whispered against my chest.

"Eric, what happens if we fail?"

My answer was forceful. "Do not think of failure. We are prepared should the unthinkable happen, but please don't help that along with unhealthy visualizations."

"We need to be realistic here. We could both die."

"Enough." My voice wasn't meant to be authoritative by any standards, but it was meant to make her shut up. I deeply disliked the train of thought she was pursuing. "I won't lose you," I said.

I tipped her chin up, and her lovely brown eyes met mine. Her small nod acknowledged my fervent faith in our shared abilities. If there was ever a pair meant to make it out of such dire circumstances, it would have to be us. I believed in that still, and I would believe until the two of us took our last breaths.

In the silence, our eyes continued to speak what our mouths couldn't. A stream of intense emotion was being exchanged between us. Somehow, it was as if our focused eyes reflected our bond, that magical and significant connection which tied our blood as one.

I cradled her face this time, leaning in to kiss her forehead, then her eyelids. I was waiting for her permission, for the verbal, or at least visual, assent that she was okay with the idea of a kiss. I sure as hell wanted it, but I needed her to want it too. I suppose it was the selfish part of me at play, the possessive side that wanted her to surrender willingly.

To my extreme delight, she indeed caved in first. "Kiss me," she said, in a voice scarcely above the lowest whisper. I thanked the gods for my vampire hearing. Seconds later, I was lost in the sweetness that was Sookie.

At first, it was just a careful brushing of our lips, a continued quest for permission. Soon enough though, we moved past that point in an explosion of desire, for which we could blame no one but ourselves. After all, we spent majority of our time together, whether we were talking or lounging in bed.

I had of course taken a liking to sleeping next to Sookie, and the contact did nothing to quell my adoration for her and her beauty. My kiss proved that, and I was glad she responded to my passion with her own dose of intensity.

As time passed, our need only grew hotter. Her hands were clutching me viciously, and my hands were locked in her hair. She got a little hesitant when I moved to kiss her neck, but ended up allowing it in the end. I pushed her against the headboard. I was pretty sure that things were going to escalate, until I heard my phone ring from its place on the nightstand.

The sound was all it took to break the spell.

Fucking technology.

"You should answer that," Sookie said, out of breath and heart pounding away in her chest. Lust was still the predominant emotion coloring our bond.

"Can't I just go back to kissing you?"

She shook her head and laughed. Her voice was still different because of her crying session, but it was normalizing rapidly. "Seriously, Eric, you're gonna miss the call!"

That was true. I picked it up and answered. "Northman here."

It was the king's assistant. "Good evening, Sheriff. His Majesty would like the courtesy of your presence at ten this evening." Glancing at the bedside clock, I saw that we had a little over an hour and a half to prepare.

"And what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"The monarchs of the surrounding countries will be there," she said. "The king said you would understand the importance."

Henrik, as always, was being smart. He was telling as few as possible about our purpose in his territory, discretion for which I was extremely grateful.

"Please tell the king that my bonded and I will be there as requested."

"Thank you Sheriff."

I hung up, and Sookie asked, "Is it Henrik?"

I nodded. "As discussed, he is gathering support for us. We are requested at ten tonight, for a meeting with other regents here in Europe."

"Crap. I have nothing to wear, Eric!"

It was my turn to laugh. "Not to worry, dearest. I previously instructed the staff here to bring our clothes from the hotel over. You missed their delivery because you were out with John and Katrina."

She exhaled loudly, relieved. "I really like the two of them, you know, and Kat wants you to turn her, if you never sensed that before."

"That pleases me. Well, except the part about her getting turned. As I'm sure you're aware, I have very high standards. She doesn't really fit the criteria."

I would turn you, though. I didn't voice those thoughts. Oh, if only Sookie would consent to the idea of becoming a vampire. She would be magnificent, and I was certain I'd be surprised by her everyday. Even after thousands of years, I would still not have enough.

Sookie took my silence as a cue to change the topic. "Time to prepare," she said.

"Indeed it is."

I pulled her close and kissed her lips one more time for good measure. I smiled at the blush in her cheeks, watching her walk away toward the bathroom.

* * *

She was stunning in her black dress and pumps, the very picture of understated Swedish elegance. With her in that outfit and me in my all-black ensemble, we really did make a fetching pair.

"You look beautiful, dear one."

She blushed again, saying, "Thank you. You clean up nicely, too. Shall we, Sheriff?"

I opened the door in front of us. "Yes, we shall."

We walked in after that, and I closed the door behind me. I saw Henrik press a small remote, and I heard the sound of gears turning. I could only assume it was his security system being put on alert mode again.

Once we reached Henrik, I nodded to him and Sookie did a small curtsy. He smiled at us in return, and made us sit on the couch. My bonded's arms stayed linked with mine, and my hand was resting protectively on her knee.

It was Harald who spoke first. "So nice to see you again, Eric."

"And you as well. How are you doing in Norway?"

"It is so boring, but the peace has some benefits once in a while. It is certainly conducive to money though, so I suppose I could have it worse."

"Indeed," I said, turning to Sookie. "May I introduce you to my bonded?"

The two of us stood, and Harald had a smile on his face. His chestnut hair was gleaming under the bright lights in Henrik's office. He kissed Sookie's hand, and I watched his nostrils flare in curiosity. In that moment, I cursed his sense of smell.

"What are you?" he asked, observing her with his piercing green eyes. "You smell too good to be a human, my dear. Especially in this age of pollutants and bad diets."

I was set on telling the truth, but I looked at Sookie first. Her nod was almost imperceptible, and it warmed my heart when she sent her trust through the bond. She was taking my words to heart and having faith in my ability to judge our situation.

Even so, I would tolerate nothing untoward. Dropping my fangs, I said, "What I tell you all in this room, no one else must know. If you dare betray my trust, I will hunt you all down, past histories between us be damned."

The four monarchs in the room looked taken aback by my forceful stance, but otherwise pledged their agreement to my demand. I already knew they would agree as I was older than all of them, but it still paid off to have their verbal assent recorded in my memory.

Henrik said, "Your words are noted, Eric. We will all abide by them."

I tipped my head once and said, "Excellent. Now that we're all clear, Sookie is Fae."

"But the Fae are extinct. At least in this realm."

The words left me a little incensed, as they reminded me of Russell's words on that fateful day back at Fangtasia. It appeared that my mood was also infecting Sookie through the bond, as she tightened her hold on me quite a bit.

I told Harald, "I didn't say she was a full fairy." The words grated on me, they were the same ones I spoke to the deranged Edgington.

Finally, Henrik's sister Carina decided to pitch in. "So that's why she smells so divine. No wonder you're bonded with her. She's a rarity and must taste amazing."

A stab of pain came from Sookie's end of the bond, and I quickly corrected the Danish queen. "I did not bond out of rarity and taste," I said. "I bonded with her because I love her, and there will be no other reason. You had better be careful with your next words, Carina. I'll not have you insulting the connection I share with my beloved."

Henrik placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go easy, sister. Do not underestimate the bond Eric shares with his woman. There will be consequences otherwise, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, there will be," I said. "Sookie is my first bonded and my only. The fact that she is the first already establishes what sort of person she is. How perfect, and how special."

"Oh, this is rich," Franz said. "You are completely smitten."

He stepped away from the desk he was leaning on, getting close to Sookie and kissing her hand with a flourish. I saw Sookie's blush, which only caused a smile on his face. I tried to stem the possessive instincts wreaking havoc within me. Even my fairy noticed the sudden surge of sentiment and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"I am pleased to meet you, little one," Franz said, excited and his smile getting wider. "Congratulations on capturing the famous Eric Northman's heart!"

"I'm happy to meet you too, Your Majesty," she said.

"She's respectful," Carina said. "That's good."

"Of course," I said. "My bonded is the epitome of good manners. Still, she is a little spitfire." I felt a rush of Sookie's embarrassment through the bond, and she pinched my side a bit. For my part, I just turned towards her and gave her hair a small kiss.

"I'll second that," Henrik said. "She truly is a treasure, and of course very beautiful."

Franz nodded his head vigorously, eyes still twinkling with mirth. "Shall we move on though? I'd love to discuss your bonded, Eric, but we are all here for a purpose are we not? The sooner we get business out of the way, the better."

"I concur," Henrik said, facing me. Sookie and I sat back down as he said, "It's my pleasure to assure you of our full support against the Authority."

"Excellent." My smile was wide. "Let me be clear that I don't seek to overturn our government, but merely have the Authority pause in their little crusade. I also want your assistance as I search for Russell Edgington. If he can be found and captured, it would be enough to make the Authority reconsider."

The four monarchs nodded. Franz told me, "You'll have the assistance, my friend. Though I must ask you, why are you not the king of your state in America? You are an eminent vampire, a fearsome warrior and very well-regarded among our kind. Why is Compton the monarch? It's unjust."

"Agreed." Harald said. "You need a kingdom, Eric, not an Area. It would give you more clout. Don't you want that?"

I shook my head. "Despite excelling at politics, I don't like it at the top level. That would cause too much of a drain on my time. The only amount I desire is already mine as Sheriff. Besides, I despise the constant maneuvering you all must undergo."

"How true," Carina said. "It does get tiring some days. At least Europe is quieter. The New World is undoubtedly worse, since all of you are much too competitive."

I heard Sookie say a small 'yep' from beside me. It was a shy little sound that I found endearing. Facing Carina and the others from my place on the couch, I said, "America is still a new frontier. The country is young and still untamed, despite the technology and the progress that's been made. The monarchies there reflect that."

"Which is why," Henrik said, "the Authority has so much clout. If we'll ever seek to make them pause, we'll need a show of power they cannot ignore."

"I concur, brother," Carina said. "It's about time too."

Sookie pressed closer against me, evidently taking stock of the charged atmosphere in the room. I sent a flood of calm her way, and she whispered, "You all are talking like there's a revolution coming, Eric."

Obviously, Henrik heard. "There may be one," he said. "The Authority is not universally-liked, despite what all their PR might have you believe. We have no shortage of allies, but the problem lies in getting them to take action."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Sookie said, her voice respectful. "Vampires aren't exactly poster boys for being still and peaceful."

"That's true, my dear, but our allies have monarchies, and their own positions to bolster. This is a time where power is the only currency, and you know that vampires are notoriously greedy." Henrik sighed. "We also like to preserve ourselves, so it will be hard to push the others to risk the power they've built up."

My little telepath was silent. "Can't we show them the benefits of helping?"

I was the one who responded. "Certainly my dearest, that's what we're doing now. With the monarchs of the Scandinavian countries banding behind us, it will be easier to convince the others. Even so, some are just too committed to the Authority, or too inflexible to be counted on."

"But at least there's hope, right?"

"Yes, there is, beloved. There always is."

She relaxed against me after that, and I continued to send her strength through the bond. After our little exchange, the four monarchs got thoughtful looks on their faces, observing us with eyes that were intense and focused.

Franz ran his nail against his jaw, thinking. Carina on the other hand, was standing immobile near her brother. Even Harald was silent, and a deathly stillness seemed to overtake the previously animated room.

It was only Henrik's voice which broke the silence. His tone was low as he turned towards me, perhaps even a little hesitant. "Eric," he said, "would you consider war if it came to it?"

Sookie tightened her hold on me again, and I heard her heart rate pick up. "Why war?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit much?"

I forced my mind back into an orderly state. I did not want war at all. Had the circumstances been different, I would have been all for it. Now that Sookie was with me though, war seemed less and less attractive with each passing second. It would have been easier if my death were my own, but now I would have to think of her too. With the stakes being so high and so precious, inveterate warmongering was not an option.

I mirrored Sookie's question. "Why war, Henrik?"

"I have been thinking," he said. "Reliably, we could count on the support of the majority here in Europe. That said, some will always oppose us. Those opponents may very well band with those in America, and you know how many of our kind reside there."

His mention of the numbers rang out in my mind. Europe was the bastion of the old ones, and America was the stronghold of the young. Ordinarily that wasn't a cause for fear, but the sheer multitude of the vampires in America was now a very valid concern.

I told him, "America is not all pro-Authority, Henrik. We can pull many of them to our side, just from the threat posed by our ages. War is a last resort, my friend. In this age, diplomacy is key."

Franz remarked, "Never thought I'd see the day, Eric. You proposing diplomacy over war? Oh yes, hell will freeze over very soon."

Carina got a small smile on her face from that. She said, "Harald's child is the king of Illinois. So we have that state on our side. It's certainly time that we begin tallying up."

I said, "Well, Illinois is ours, along with Louisiana. I am friends with the kings of Arizona and New York, as well as the queen of Georgia. I am not sure about many of the others. They are almost certainly on the Authority's side, and the best we can hope for is their ambivalence on the issue."

Harald spoke next. "That's good enough, I suppose. We can count on the support of Portugal and Spain here, along with Italy and Switzerland. Like you said though, I'm not sure about the others. France may be on our side, but who knows. Louis has always been a vague monarch. Never clear with his alliances."

"Germany, Austria, Romania and the other Slavic territories will never be with us," I said. "The Authority's Chancellors come from those lands, and their influence will be too strong to oppose. We're better off with the more neutral ones."

"So it's safe to say that the odds are 40-60 in favor of the Authority," Carina concluded. "Depending on how many will pledge support, declare opposition or stay non-aligned, we may win or we may lose."

"Which was our original position in to begin with," Franz said. "We may be forty-sixty, but that's alright. Great odds for any battle, that's what I say. At least we have Northman on our side. He's handy with a sword and what not."

I barely acknowledged Franz' compliment. My mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, thoughts being brought up and replaced at breakneck speeds. Primarily though, I was pursuing stranger avenues of battle already. If only I had access to the ancient seer, things would be so much less complicated.

Sookie nudged me with her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, dear one." We reassured each other through the bond. "Not to worry, I was just thinking of some things."

"Will you tell me?"

"Later, perhaps." I leaned in to whisper. "I may tell you, for a steep price of course."

An unmistakable dose of lust flooded our connection, and even Sookie's temperature heightened a little. I was slightly worried about the effect if her scent changed with her arousal, so I sent calm through the bond again.

I told her, "Be still, sweet one. This is not the place for you to show your desire."

She actually laughed, but it was the nervous sort. "Be still, says the dirty-talking Sheriff of Area Five. That's a shocker. Can we please get back to the conversation?"

Franz decided to tease. "Yes, let's get back to the matter at hand."

Sookie's responding blush was delicious to witness, at least until the mood was killed by a knock on the wooden door.

"Enter!" Henrik said.

It was his secretary. "Good evening, Your Majesties. Sheriff, Miss Stackhouse."

All of us acknowledged her slightly. "What business do you have?" Henrik said.

"It's from the Vampire Authority, sir. Chancellor Dieter Braun is on the line for you, and he is clearly looking for significant information."

Oh yes. The mood was dead already.

* * *

**Review, review!** It's what keeps me writing, and is the best motivator towards posting a new chapter. (Well, because I obsess over each one, and that's why it takes time to get posted. I need to learn to just post!) **So, can I challenge you guys to reach 60 reviews? **My gosh, how blatant of me.


End file.
